masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 11
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XI) Phoenixclaw saß nun in dem speziellen Pilotensessel der Firebird. EVI konnte das DC-System wegen der neusten Ereignisse etwas puschen. Phoenixclaw befand sich nun also in einem beinahe High-Link und bekam die wichtigsten Daten direkt in ihr Nervensystem eingespielt. Sie war gerade im Raumtunnel und steuerte an einigen besonders starken Schwerkraftfeldern vorbei. Der Korridor, durch den sie flog, war sehr unvorteilhaft und wohl auch nur selten benutzt. Sie hatte alleine fast zwei Stunden gebraucht um vom Acreus-Nebel überhaupt in die sogenannten Tas-Bereiche der Galaxie zu kommen. Von den Tas-Bereichen, das waren die Bereiche der Galaxie die von Alpha bis Theta gingen, brauchte sie nochmal eine Stunde um den Manmah-Cluster, genauer Alta’ir, zu erreichen. Nun näherte sie sich dem Bow-Shock des Sol-Systems und flog aus den Raumtunnel raus. „Flight Commander Metal ist gerade eben wieder aufgewacht. Möchten Sie eine Nachricht für Ihn hinterlassen?“, fragte EVI nach erfolgreichem Austritt. In der Ferne sah man einen Stern funkeln, der langsam näher kam. Das HUD der Kapsel blendete den Namen „Sol“ ein. „Ja, nimm das mal auf. Silver, tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht sagen kann wo genau ich momentan bin. Jedenfalls ist das, was ich machen werde, eine ziemlich verstrickte Sache und ich möchte weder dich, noch die Phoenix samt Crew da mit einbeziehen. Ich hoffe du kannst mich verstehen. Phoenixclaw, over.“ Sie drückte an ihrem rechten Joystick zwei der kleinen Tasten um die beiden Tarnungen zu aktivieren und tippte auf dem anderen einen kleinen Knopf an. „Nachricht gesendet.“, meldete EVI danach. „Ok, dann kann ich mich nun auf diese Sache konzentrieren.“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw und beschleunigte wieder ein klein mehr, worauf Uranus und Saturn an ihr vorbei zogen. Kurz darauf war sie an Jupiter und Mars vorbei. Ein blauer Planet näherte sich schnell. Sie musste abbremsen. Als sie sich an den Reapern vorbei schlich, lief scheinbar etwas schief. Jedenfalls bemerkten sie einige Oculi und ein Großkampfschiff. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie ausversehen ein Oculus gestreift hatte. Das HUD ihrer Kapsel hatte sich dadurch verändert und zeigte nun die Planetenoberfläche weiß stilisiert an, während rot die Gegner und mögliche Projektil oder Strahlverläufe angezeigt wurden. Phoenixclaw gab sich mit der beidseitigen Joystick-Steuerung alle Mühe und wich den Strahlen von Reaper und Oculi gekonnt aus. „Warnung, Warnung! Wir sind zu schnell. Eintrittsvektoren stimmen nicht mehr überein!“, warnte EVI. „Genau das ist der Plan. Maximier die Barrieren, vor allen vorne an der Nase.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw gelassen und schrägte die Eintrittsvektoren nur wenig ab. Trotz Barrieren war die Reibungshitze enorm. Einige Oculi verglühten, der Reaper aber blieb hinter ihr. „Ok, du willst spielen, was?“, meinte sie und spitzte den Winkel wieder zu. Ihre Geschwindigkeit wurde wegen der Schwerkraft immer höher. „Achtung! Kollisionsgefahr! Achtung! Kollisionsgefahr!“, rief EVI immer wieder, als sie sich der Meeresoberfläche näherten. Idealerweise direkt über den Kryo-Tank von Leviathan. „Barrieren auf Maximum. Nimm zusätzlich meine AK-Barrieren. Dämpfer auf Maximum. Das schaffen wir schon.“, befahl Phoenixclaw nur und bemerkte, wie sich ihre Hände verkrampften. Mit einem großen Platschen und einer gigantischen Fontaine war sie untergetaucht. Die Barriere und ihr AK-Feld konnten die Firebird schützen und verhinderten ein Zerschellen auf der Wasseroberfläche. Der Reaper hatte nicht ganz so viel Glück. Trotz seines E-Zero Kerns konnte er seine Masse nicht mehr rechtzeitig abbremsen. Er schlug mit mehr als 500km/h auf, was kurzer Prozess bedeutete. Laut Sensoren war er in viele Teile zerfallen und so stark beschädigt, dass er nicht mehr fliegen konnte. Er versank in die Tiefen des Marianengrabens. Unterwasser bremste die Firebird drastisch ab. Sie schaffte es dennoch in eine Tiefe von mehr als 100 Metern. Etwa in dieser Tiefe soll der Tank mit dem Cyber-Drachen kontrolliert schweben. Tatsächlich orteten die Sensoren der Firebird, die zwar nicht unbedingt für Unterwasserscans ausgelegt waren, aber trotzdem gut funktionierten, ein großes Objekt gleich in der Nähe. Es war nicht der Reaper, der war schon einige hundert Meter unter ihr. „Ist das Nummer sechs? Der Leviathan, Berserker der Tiefe?“, fragte Phoenixclaw vorsichtig und erholte sich etwas von dem Höllenritt gerade eben. „Ja. Die Stabilisatoren konnte ihn tatsächlich auf Position halten. Faszinierend… Hoffentlich hat er seinen Frevel inzwischen eingesehen.“, antwortete EVI nur. Phoenixclaw änderte die Darstellung des HUDs, nahm das Rot raus und fügte Blau ein. Außerdem legte sie die Daten der Sensoren auf das vordere HUD, sowie die Zusatzdaten auf die seitlichen. Sie ging noch etwas näher ran und erkannte dann auch eine Art Tank, in dem sich etwas Großes befand. „Ok… Und nun? Wie kann ich ihn wieder aktivieren?“ „Da ist eine Steuerkonsole an der Außenseite des Tanks. Um sie zu erreichen, müssen Sie allerdings aus der Firebird aussteigen und dorthin schwimmen.“ „Na super… Was ist schwerer? Das LEW oder normales Salzwasser?“ „Das LEW.“ „Dann sollte beim Öffnen der oberen Luke kein Salzwasser eindringen, oder?“ „Nur ein kleines bisschen und das ist nicht problematisch.“ „Na gut.“, meinte Phoenixclaw, stand auf und aktivierte die Panzerung. „Hält die so viel Druck von außen aus?“, fragte sie noch. „Ja. Sie wurde zwar nicht für Tiefseeerkundungen gebaut, hält aber das Doppelte vom momentanen Außendruck aus.“, antwortete EVI einfach. Phoenixclaw nickte nur und griff an den Mechanismus der oberen Einstiegsluke. Da die Panzerung innerhalb kürzester Zeit Druck und Temperatur ausglich, konnte sie ohne Probleme zum Tank schwimmen. Der Tank war etwa zwanzig Meter lang und besaß neben Pontons auch unzählige Finnen und Schiffsschrauben. Vorne war er gläsern und zeigte eine schemenhafte, zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Blau konnte man scheinbar ein Auge sehen. An der Glasscheibe waren Eiskristalle. Das Licht wurde etwas größer, als sie sich näherte und eine Hand auf die Scheibe legte. „Ihr habt mir verziehen…“, meinte eine schwache Stimme über Funk. Sie zog die Hand zurück. „Phoenix, Ihr habt mir endlich verziehen…“, sprach die Stimme nun kräftiger. Der Kopf des Wesens bewegte sich wenig. Nun verstand Phoenixclaw etwas und entgegnete: „Ich bin nicht Lana Birkheim. Ich heiße Marié Phoenixclaw.“ Das blaue Leuchten, scheinbar das Auge, verengte sich kurz, wurde dann aber wieder größer. „Phoenixclaw… Aber deine Energie ist gleich… Deine DNS ist ähnlich… Wie…? Willst du mich befreien? Finden die Wing Technologies meine Strafe abgegolten?“, fragte der Cyber-Drache. „Leviathan, ich will dich ja befreien, aber davor will ich wissen, warum du überhaupt eingesperrt wurdest.“ „Wir waren die Wächter von Katalonien und die Vorhut der Vernichtung. Wir hießen sogar so. Jeder von uns trägt den Codenamen ‚Vanguard of Destruction’ plus unserer Nummer. Es lief alles gut, wir arbeiteten mit der Natural Force und den Apocalyptic Riders zusammen. Doch dann konnte Cerberus einen der unseren mit einem Virus versehen, der uns auch infizierte, worauf wir uns, gegen unseren Willen, gegen Phoenix stellten. Sie war so erbost, dass sie uns alle in Kryokammern steckte und in die Tiefen der Meere versinken ließ. Wir sollten nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen. Die Kälte verlangsamte unsere Prozesse und kühlte unserer Servos runter. Wir wurden starr und langsam und verloren einander die Verbindung. Doch kurz davor konnten wir uns von dem Virus, von Cerberus, befreien. Es änderte zwar nichts an der Lage, doch nun sind wir wieder frei. Willst du mir immer noch helfen?“, meinte Leviathan und richtete nun beiden Augen auf sie. „Ja. Wir brauchen jede Hilfe für Katalonien. Wie schnell kannst du deine Brüder und Schwestern befreien?“ „Sobald mein Signal wieder auf voller Stärke sendet, werden die anderen meinen Ruf erwidern und wir alle werden mit einem Crescendo wiederkehren.“ „Ich vertraue dir. Ihr müsst Katalonien vor fürchterlichen synthetischen Kreaturen beschützen, die ganze Städte ausradieren können und sämtliches höheres Leben vernichten.“ „Dann hat sich also nichts zu früher geändert… Die Erzengel sind also noch aktiv. Nichts lieber als das. Nachdem du die Kammer deaktiviert und geöffnet hast, musst du so schnell wie möglich in dein U-Boot zurück. Es wird sonst sehr ungemütlich.“, warnte der Cyber-Drache noch. Phoenixclaw klopfte kurz aufs Glas und schwamm dann hoch zur Steuerkonsole. „EVI, können wir den Drachen wieder trauen?“ „Ich kann jedenfalls den Virus nicht mehr finden. Und Levi war wegen seinem Status als Anführer immer sehr verlässlich, was Informationen anging.“, antwortete EVI nur. Phoenixclaw deaktivierte die Kryo-Systeme. „Was sind diese Drachen eigentlich? Vollwertige KIs?“ „Nur Leviathan, Nova und Crystal besitzen eine KI, die anderen sechs sind VIs mit aufgesetzter Persönlichkeit. Deswegen war es auch so leicht Behemoth einen Virus einzuschleusen.“ „Tja, dann entfesseln wir also den Zorn der Cyber-Drachen, der Vorhut der Zerstörung, während die Zerstörung stattfindet.“, sprach Phoenixclaw belustigt und deaktivierte sämtliche Sicherheitssysteme. Der gesamte vordere Teil der Kammer öffnete sich. „Nun verschwindet schnell. Ich bereite mich vor.“, rief Leviathan und schien die Kammer zu verlassen. Phoenixclaw folgte den Rat des Drachens und nutze die Düsen ihres Anzugs um zur Firebird zu kommen. Wieder im Cockpit aktivierte sie die Barrieren und Schilde. Auf dem Bildschirm waren nun die Konturen des gigantischen, locker 40 Meter großen Drachens zu sehen. Er breitete seine sechs Flügel auf und reckte seinen Kopf Richtung Wasseroberfläche. Auf seinen Körper leuchtete so etwas wie blaue Runen auf. Dann ging eine Druckwelle von ihm aus, welche nicht nur den Cyber-Drachen selbst, sondern auch sie an die Oberfläche katapultierte. Dort angekommen, fächerte er die Flügel ringförmig auf der Wasseroberfläche auf und besaß so genug Auftrieb zum einfachen Treiben. Phoenixclaw konnte ihn nun endlich in fast vollem Ausmaß erkennen. Kopf und Körper waren lang und schmal. Die metallenen Schuppen waren tiefblau und auf dem Bauch und den Flügeln silbern. Die scheinbar aus Syn-Mem bestehenden Flügeln waren ebenfalls blau mit einen Muster aus Zacken drauf. Um seinen Mund waren jeweils drei Dornen, wobei die mittlere die längste war. An seinem Kopf befanden sich noch zwei sehr lange, dünne Hörner, sowie einige kleinere Schuppen, die einen Kranz formten. Es bildeten sich mehrere Hologramme um die beiden großen Hörner und an seiner Schnauze, die an Bänder oder ähnliches erinnerten. Momentan leuchteten die Runen auf den metallenen Schuppen nicht, dafür glänzten seine Krallen, die sich an seinen Armen/ Flügeln befanden, neonblau-metallen. „Beeindruckend.“, meinte sie nur, worauf Leviathan erwiderte: „Warts ab.“ Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ einen Schrei los. Er klang genau so, wie man es von einen Drachen erwartet hatte. EVI analysierte das Spektrum und zeigte neben den Infraschall- auch die Ultraschallsequenzen, die sich im melodonischen Schrei abwechselten. „Der wird die Reaper noch hier her führen.“, befürchtete Phoenixclaw schon und suchte panisch den Luftraum und Orbit über ihrer Position ab. „Das ist die Deaktivierungssequenz für die Tanks. Er hat sie scheinbar vom Mastermind erhalten. Doch trotzdem hat er ausgeharrt und darauf gewartet, dass er wieder an die Oberfläche kommen darf.“, erkannte EVI derweil. Plötzlich erhob sich in der Nähe ein weiterer solcher Schrei, er klang leicht anders und war in einer anderen Frequenz. Dann noch einer, und noch einer. EVI blendete eine Karte ein, auf der die Positionen der ersten vier Drachen verzeichnet wurden. Es war ein Dreieck, wobei sich Leviathan und sie in der Mitte davon befanden. Ein weiteres Signal und ein weiterer Schrei, ähnlich dem von Leviathan, tauchten auf. Es war gleich in der Nähe und so ebenfalls mittig im Dreieck. Dann kamen ein anderer, sehr tiefer, und ein zweiter tiefer hinzu und bildeten eine Linie, die das obere Eck des Dreiecks abschnitten. Diese zweite Figur wurde durch einen weiteren Drachen vervollständigt und stellte sich als zweites, gedrehtes Dreieck raus. „Ok, das sind nun acht. Fehlt nur noch ein… Moment mal. Diese Figur kenn ich doch irgendwo her.“, meinte Phoenixclaw und verband die Positionen der Drachen mit Strichen. „Das ist ja das Göttlichkeitszeichen des Pantheons. Aber…“ In diesem Moment kam der letzte Drache. Allerdings nicht aus dem Meer, sondern aus den Weltraum. Mit ihm stürzten auch Reaper durch die Atmosphäre. „Oh verdammt. Wir müssen sofort weg hier!“, rief Phoenixclaw und startete die Maschinen. Der Cyber-Drache vor ihr ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und stieß, zusammen mit den anderen, hoch. Auch Phoenixclaw kam endlich in die Luft und sah den scheinbar ungleichen Kampf zwischen neun Cyber-Drachen und acht Reaper-Großkampfschiffen plus Oculi. Die Reaper griffen die Cyber-Drachen zwar an, doch diese konnten extrem flink ausweichen oder die Schüsse mit einer Leichtigkeit abwehren, die sie so noch nie gesehen hatte. Jeder der Drachen hatte eine eigene Taktik und eigene Waffen. Leviathan stieß immer wieder in den Ozean hinab, nur um dann mit einer gigantischen Fontaine und mit Hochdruckstrahlen herauszuschießen und die Reaper zu attackieren. Nova, ein eleganter weiß, golden, schwarzer Drache, nutze scheinbar die Energie der Sonne für einen gebündelten Strahl der nicht nur die Reaper zerschnitt, sondern auch das Meer darunter. Behemoth und Ziz, die beiden Gegenstücke von Leviathan, nutzen sowohl ihr Gewicht (Behemoth war wohl eher zur großflächigen Verwüstung gebaut worden), wie auch ihre Länge und Beweglichkeit (Ziz war eine fliegende Schlange mit großen Flügeln) um die Reaper Richtung Wasseroberfläche zu treiben, wo sie dann entweder von Leviathan selbst oder von Triton in die Tiefe gezogen wurden. Dann kamen da noch Crystal, Cybrex und Glaciem, die mit Lasern und Kryo-Lasern angriffen und die Oculi damit dezimierten. Zu guter letzt gab es noch Virus, einen tiefschwarzen Drachen, der mit neongrünen Bahnen und Lichtern geschmückt war und sich scheinbar direkt in die Systeme der Reaper einklinken konnte. Jedenfalls flogen sie auf ihn zu und drehten unvermittelt ab, nur um dann für eine Weile „willenlos“ in der Luft zu schweben und von Crystal und Nova zerrissen zu werden. Es kamen noch zwei weitere Wellen von je vier Reapern, ehe sie sich fürs erste zurückzogen, wohl um sich eine neue Taktik zu überlegen. „Hm… das war’s?“, fragte Nova sogar etwas enttäuscht und fuhr ihre Solarkollektoren um ihren Mund wieder ein. „Sieht so aus…“, stimmte Leviathan zu, worauf seine Krallen und Schwanzspitzen kürzer wurden. „Freut euch nicht zu früh. Vergesst nicht: Cerberus hat die Erzengel auch gerne nach solchen leichten Angriffswellen gezündet.“, gab Crystal zu bedenken, worauf die schimmernden Kristalle auf ihren Armen und Flügeln spitzer wurden. „Leute, bitte. Ihr sollt nicht hier über offener See kämpfen, sondern in Katalonien und Europa zum Schutz von Flüchtlingen.“, schaltete sich Phoenixclaw dazwischen und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Drachen auf sich. „Phoenix, Ihr habt uns verziehen…“, sprach Nova nach kurzer Pause ergriffen. „Fängt das schon wieder an… Wieso denkt ihr, dass ich das Mastermind bin?“ „Wegen deiner Signatur.“, kam prompt von allen als Antwort. „Lasst uns das später klären, jetzt erstmal nach Katalonien unter das Schutzschild.“, entgegnete sie genervt und flog los. Die Drachen folgten ihr, wobei einige nach einen kleinen Sync mit der Datenbank von EVI wussten, was los war und sie erfahren hatte, dass diese Drachen die wohl mächtigsten Cyber-Krieger der Galaxie waren. „Phoenixclaw, Sie haben uns nicht gesagt, dass Sie der amtierende Fleet-Admiral der wing’schen Streitkräfte sind.“, merkte Leviathan an. „Ach, und plötzlich sind wir beim „Sie“? Komm schon, lasst das.“, meinte sie. Sie befanden sich mittlerweile über Arabien und sahen die brennenden Überreste von uralten Raffinerien. „Das ist grausam, oder?“, fragte Crystal, als sie das sah. „Ja. Laut den Allianz-Berichten sind viele Städte nahezu ausgelöscht worden. Die Räte von Barcelona werben nun so gut es geht für eine Flucht in diese Stadt, da sie wegen des Schildes geschützt und autonom ist. Aber mittlerweile dürfte die Hälfte ausgelöscht sein.“ „Also sind wir nun bei vier Milliarden Toten angekommen. Traurig.“ „Es ist sogar etwas schlimmer. Aktuell werden fünf Milliarden Tote geschätzt. Und das ist nur die Erde. Bei der Menge an Husks, die die Streitkräfte und ich mittlerweile verwurstet haben, gehen die Verluste in die zehn Milliarden.“ „Es hat sich scheinbar viel getan, seit wir in die Tiefen der Meere verbannt wurden…“, erkannte Nova. „Eine Frage hab ich aber. Die Reaper sind die schlimmste aller Seuchen. Nur mithilfe einer Übermacht und katastrophaler Waffen kann man ihnen Einhalt gebieten und ihr habt einfach mal etwa achtzehn Stück auf den Grund des Meeres geschickt. Wie zum Geier geht das? Was habt ihr nur für Waffen?“, fragte Phoenixclaw als sie die Daten des Kampfes nochmal durchging. „Nun ja, wir wurden zum Kampf gegen die Engel und Erzengel von CC erschaffen. Diese Wesen waren in ihrer letzten Generation weit über die fünf Kilometer groß und oder lang und hatten die Fähigkeit ganze Landstriche zu verwüsten. Wir sollten sie so früh wie möglich, also am besten noch in der Atmosphäre, aufhalten. Unsere Waffen waren die stärksten, die das Mastermind jemals entwickelt hat. Doch müssen wir vorsichtig sein, da man mit ihnen auch einen Planeten zerstören kann. Wir haben das einmal an einen Kometen gesehen, als einer der Laserstrahlen von Cybrex nicht nur den Engel tötete, sondern ihn sogar durchschlug. Diese Wesen… Reaper, sind für uns also nur ein Klacks und bedeutend leichter zu besiegen als die Engel und Erzengel. Allerdings ist ihre Menge ein Problem. Wir können uns maximal mit zehn gleichzeitig anlegen, sonst überhitzen unsere Waffen. Und weit außerhalb der Atmosphäre können wir uns auch nicht aufhalten. Nova wurde in einem Druckbehälter im Mondorbit eingesperrt.“, erklärte Leviathan. Phoenixclaw nickte nur und sprach ein leises „Ok“ aus. Sie waren inzwischen über dem Mittelmeer und sahen in der Ferne das bläuliche Schild. Ein Reaper versuchte gerade durchzubrechen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er seine Waffe auf das Schild abfeuerte, leuchtete eine Art Siegel auf und die Energiewellen wurden in die zentrale Spindel, den Wing Tower, abgeleitet. Machte der Reaper dann eine Pause, ging eine lilafarbene Welle durch das Schild und verstärkte sie zusätzlich. „Wir kommen zur rechten Zeit.“, erkannte Nova und flog plötzlich voraus. Gemeinsam mit Nova bildeten Leviathan und Crystal eine Art Speerspitze und visierten den Reaper an. Als sie alle gleichzeitig die Maschine trafen, explodierte sie in einer heftigen Explosion, deren weißen Schockwellen auf dem Schild zusehen waren und ihn sogar nochmal verstärkten. „Wir nehmen unsere alten Plätze wieder ein und halten die Reaper vom Schild fern. Sollten wir Shuttles, Flugzeuge oder Flüchlingskonvois sehen, versuchen wir sie zu schützen. Aria Atarian.“, meinte Leviathan und verschwand mit den anderen unter dem Schild, wo sie sich aufteilten. „Na hoffentlich geht das gut. Ok, EVI, die Lanze ist immer noch an Ort und Stelle?“, fragte Phoenixclaw als sie auch endlich unter dem Schild war und den Drachen etwas nachgekuckt hatte. „Korrekt. Ich würde mich übrigens bedeckt halten. Die Leute der Föderation werden sich mit Fragen auf Sie werfen, worauf auch die Restlichen auf Sie aufmerksam werden dürften.“, antwortete EVI und lotste sie zum Firmen-Dock und den alten Hangar- und Werft-Hallen der Wing Technologies in Finestrelles, einige Kilometer nordöstlich von Barcelona selbst. Ende von Kapitel XI Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon) Kategorie:Fanon